John Gets A Pet
by Traci
Summary: John decides his house is too quiet and a previous talk with Monica gets him thinking about a pet.


Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Nough said.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: DR UST/Friendship  
  
Spoilers: Occasional references to Audrey Pauley.  
  
Summary: John decides his house is too quiet and needs a pet.  
  
Archive: Sure, yeah. just let me know where. Thanks.  
  
Author: Traci  
  
Author's Notes: Just a little cute, hopefully funny story since we rarely had any outside work insight into their real lives! Blame this one on Tracy (aka Dragon Queen). Er, or thank her for listening to my late night IM ramblings that came up with this idea. Thanks, Tra!  
  
Feedback always welcomed at traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
**********************  
  
John Gets A Pet  
  
**********************  
"Monica?"  
  
The dark-haired woman sighed into the receiver of the phone. "John, it's two-thirty in the morning. Is it the case?"  
  
"Well, uh, no." Her partner paused on the other end. "It's uh, well, I've been thinking."  
  
"About?" She lay back on her bed.  
  
"What you said before. About dog people and cat people."  
  
Monica Reyes sat straight up, her heart racing. When she had brought up that discussion she had been meaning them. Was he thinking...  
  
"I still think I want to get a cat."  
  
Her heart fell. Then a smile grew at the thought of her partner, Mr. ex- New York cop John Doggett chasing after a small, fluffy kitten in his house. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, John. It was just... nevermind. So what brought this on at this absurd time of the morning?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess, well, I couldn't sleep and it was quiet, too quiet really." He paused. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you about this so late. I just didn't realize what time it was and... I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She smiled. "It is tomorrow, John."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess it is."  
  
Hearing him stifle a yawn on the other end of the phone, Monica softly said, "Get some sleep, John. We'll look for a cat for you later today."  
  
"Yeah. Okay. I'm really sorry, Mon, I didn't mean to wake you. Promise you Starbucks."  
  
"Deal," she said, chuckling. "Goodnight, John."  
  
"'Night, Monica."  
  
********************  
  
Monica was in the middle of a large yawn when a big cup of Starbuck's coffee was placed on her desk. She looked up and smiled. "Just in time."  
  
"I think I owe you more than coffee," John said with a slight grin.  
  
"At this time of the morning, coffee is worth more than gold." She took a big gulp and looked content. "Still want a cat?"  
  
He sat at his desk. "I don't know. I was thinking it over more after I got off the phone with you. Who would take care of it when we're away on a case?"  
  
"Because we often go away for long periods of time? Many years back there was an invention known as kennels that will look after your pets."  
  
John narrowed his eyes and stared at her. "Are you sure it's just caffeine in there? You're quite the sarcastic one today."  
  
She grinned. "Just making you pay for waking me at some unknown hour." She took another sip and continued. "Really, kennels aren't like they used to be. Many are now regulated." Once again the image of him chasing a small ball of fur around his house crossed her mind and she burst out laughing.  
  
"Mon?"  
  
"It's nothing," she tried to assure him.  
  
"Uh-uh. You did that last night too. What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just... well... the thought of you chasing a tiny kitten around your house just makes me laugh for some reason."  
  
Staring at her for a moment, he said, "Maybe I shouldn't get a cat. You may be right. Maybe I'm not a cat person. But we're just not home nearly enough for a dog."  
  
"John, if you want a cat, get a cat. You're right about the dog. It wouldn't be fair to a dog with our job and all."  
  
Monica drank her coffee while John turned on his computer.  
  
"Maybe a hamster," he said from nowhere.  
  
Nearly spitting her coffee out, Monica glared at him. "Don't ever say that. They are mean, nasty, and vicious."  
  
"Are you speaking from experience?"  
  
"My mom insisted we get a hamster since my dad was allergic to cats and dogs. She thought that every child needed a pet. Let's just say it was not a pleasant experience."  
  
"Oh no, you can't leave it there."  
  
"One day..." She sighed. "One day I decided to surprise my mom and clean the hamster cage before she got home. The thing attacked me! I lost most feeling in my finger for a month and I had nightmares for months after that."  
  
John was laughing so hard he had tears.  
  
"It wasn't funny, John!" she defended. "I could have been killed!"  
  
"I..." He took a moment to compose himself. "I'm sorry, it's just... well, Monica I can't imagine you being terrified of anything much less a hamster."  
  
She tried to look angry but failed and joined in his laughter. "Thinking about it now, yeah, it is pretty funny."  
  
"Anyway, maybe a pet isn't for me."  
  
Nothing more was said about the issue as they spent the rest of the morning working on reports and researching new cases.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's lunch." She stood up and grabbed her coat. "Let's go to the pet store." When he looked up at her, she quickly added, "Just to look."  
  
Slowly he nodded and followed her out the door.  
  
************  
  
They had only been in the pet store for a few minutes and already Monica had fallen in love with every puppy and kitten in the store.  
  
John shook his head in amusement.  
  
"John, just look at her eyes," Monica cooed about one small ball of white fluff.  
  
It was at that moment he knew he had to get a cat no matter what. If only for Monica.  
  
The owner agreed to hold the kitten until the end of the day when John could return and pick it up to take home.  
  
On the way back to the office, Monica was unable to stop smiling.  
  
"You do realize this is my kitten," John teased. "She stays at my house."  
  
Shrugging, she said, "Guess we can just do all our take-home work at your place from now on then."  
  
John laughed and shook his head.  
  
***********  
  
Leaving her car at work, Monica accompanied John back to the pet store where they picked up the anxious kitten and went back to his house.  
  
"You know, if she ever gets to be too much for you..." Monica began as they got out of the car.  
  
"Get your own cat, Mon," he shot back with a smile.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed the litter box and litter.  
  
He carefully placed the carry-case on the floor.  
  
The kitten meowed in protest of being stuck in a cardboard box but she had to wait until everything was set up.  
  
"How are you going to keep her from running out the door," Monica asked.  
  
"I figured I'd keep her locked up in the kitchen while I'm out until she gets a little older and used to being here."  
  
She nodded and set up the litter box in his laundry room, which was attached to the kitchen, while he set up the food dishes.  
  
"Ready to let her loose?" he asked.  
  
"All set."  
  
John opened the lid of the carton and lifted her out, placing her gently on the floor. He and Monica sat on the couch watching as the kitten sniffed around without moving.  
  
"Still think you're a dog person," she teasingly whispered.  
  
"Woof."  
  
She laughed.  
  
Suddenly the kitten took off out of the room.  
  
John looked at Monica. "That can't be a good thing." Then they both got up and ran after it.  
  
After searching they finally found her stalking out the upstairs bathroom.  
  
"I'm thinking we should put her in the litter box so she knows where it is," Monica said, reaching down to pick the cat up.  
  
It softly hissed at her in protest but allowed Monica to carry her back downstairs where she was unceremoniously placed in the litter box and promptly stepped out and walked away.  
  
"Still not seeing why you are attracted to cats," she chuckled. "They have attitude."  
  
"Maybe I'm attracted to attitude," he teased, giving her a sideways glance.  
  
"Are you insinuating something, John?" she shot back.  
  
He was caught off-guard. "Uh, uh...no. Where'd she go now?"  
  
Monica smiled and shook her head before following John back upstairs.  
  
*************  
  
After a full exploration of her territory, the kitten finally climbed up on the couch and fell asleep between John and Monica, purring loudly.  
  
"You still have to come with a name for her, you know," she reminded John.  
  
"I can't just call her cat or hey you?"  
  
"John, John, John."  
  
"I'm open to ideas."  
  
"Well, she is white and fluffy... Snowball?"  
  
"Not having a cat named after the Simpson's."  
  
She reached out to pet the kitten. The kitten looked up at her, yawned, then went back to sleep. "Princess?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. I can see it now if she gets out. Me yelling Princess throughout the neighborhood. Not likely."  
  
"Well, if you're going to be picky about it..."  
  
"Wanna beer?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"No, but if you have iced tea I'll take that. Otherwise water is fine."  
  
Watching the creature sleep, she whispered, "What would be a good name for you, huh?"  
  
For an instant she thought of suggesting Audrey in memory of the woman who had helped bring Monica back to John after being in a coma but realized that it would bring back more bad memories than good.  
  
John returned and handed her a large glass of iced tea. "Think of anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "Of course, she is your cat so you should be doing it."  
  
"Okay." He thought for a moment. "Hermione."  
  
"And you think yelling after a cat with..." She stared at him.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You read Harry Potter?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"Read, no. Watched the movie? Yeah."  
  
"Sometimes you really surprise me, John."  
  
The kitten stood up, stretched, then proceeded to climb on Monica's lap where she promptly fell asleep again.  
  
"Looks like you're here for awhile," John laughed.  
  
"So glad I wore black pants today."  
  
"You can always wash them here," he said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"And what would I wear?"  
  
"Hey, I can only offer you the washing," he teased.  
  
She merely shook her head and pet the cat.  
  
"Mon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Seeing as it's Friday, want me to get a movie and we can order pizza and such... if you want. I can take you for your car later...unless you have plans that is."  
  
She smiled at him. "No, I don't have plans. That sounds nice."  
  
John ordered the pizza and they agreed on a pay-per-view movie instead of him running out.  
  
The kitten had not moved from Monica's lap in over an hour and she did not have the heart to move it.  
  
John smiled as he placed the pizza on the table and sat beside her. "Looks like you made a new friend. Maybe you should keep her."  
  
"She's your cat, John. Nice try," she said, petting the tiny furball.  
  
He laughed and handed her a slice of pizza. "I thought of a name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"O'Malley."  
  
Monica nearly spit out the pizza she was chewing on. Swallowing, she turned to him. "O'Malley? For a girl?"  
  
He nodded. "That was the bar we were at that night that we discussed getting pets."  
  
"Ah. I see. John, sometimes you have a very interesting sense of logic."  
  
The cat looked up at Monica, then over at John, stood up, stretched on Monica's lap before walking over to John and curling up on his lap.  
  
"Do all cats have a mind of their own like this?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," she chuckled.  
  
"Maybe I should've gone for the hamster." He grinned at her.  
  
"You can be so evil when you want to be." Monica stretched and yawned.  
  
"If you're tired I can take you back for your car."  
  
"I can get a cab," she offered. "But I'm not really that tired. More. relaxed."  
  
O'Malley looked up at John and meowed.  
  
"Hey, O'Malley, nice of you to wake up."  
  
"Meow."  
  
John looked over at Monica and smiled proudly. "I think she likes her name."  
  
By now O'Malley was pacing on John's lap meowing endlessly.  
  
"I think she wants food," Monica told him.  
  
O'Malley looked at her and purred. "Meow."  
  
"Right. Food." John picked the kitten up and carried her to the kitchen.  
  
Monica followed and leaned against the doorframe, laughing as she watched O'Malley walk around John's legs, nearly tripping him, while he got her food.  
  
"You could help," he suggested.  
  
"Uh-uh. She's yours. I'm not going to be here all the time."  
  
He looked at her, wanting to say something but unsure what. Scooping the canned food onto O'Malley's plate, he placed it on the floor and the small kitten vacuumed it down as if she had never been fed before.  
  
Monica yawned again. "It's getting late, maybe I should get going."  
  
Hesitantly, John nodded. "I'll get my keys."  
  
"John, really, I don't mind a cab."  
  
He shook his head. "It's after one in the morning. I... I'd rather take you."  
  
She knew better than to argue with him. She knew he was only concerned about her safety so she silently followed him to his truck.  
  
The drive back to the car was spent in casual conversation about O'Malley.  
  
John finally pulled up to Monica's car.  
  
Neither moved.  
  
"Thanks for your help today," John softly said.  
  
Monica turned towards him and smiled. "Anytime." She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the door when John spoke again.  
  
"Um, Mon, if you're not doing anything..." He paused and she met his eyes. "Well, I... I know O'Malley will be missing you by tomorrow afternoon so if maybe..."  
  
She grinned. "I think I can manage to come of and see... O'Malley... tomorrow."  
  
He smiled back knowing she understood.  
  
Stepping out of his truck, she looked at him again. "John."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You will always be a dog person to me."  
  
Her words from that other night flooded his mind. 'You're dependable. Reliable. I don't see you disappointing anyone.' His heart pounded and he sighed.  
  
Another moment.  
  
He was still sitting in his truck watching her get into her SUV.  
  
Letting another moment pass them by.  
  
In an instant he had turned off the truck, unbuckled the seatbelt, and stood before her.  
  
Her eyes met his and she saw his own feelings reflected there.  
  
No words.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him  
  
"I'm sorry, Monica," he whispered, believing he had misread her feelings.  
  
She smiled. "Don't be. Just be sorry you chose the FBI parking garage full of surveillance cameras."  
  
He laughed. "You have a point there. I guess this is goodnight then."  
  
Slowly Monica nodded. "Of course, there's nothing that says this can't be continued tomorrow when I come over to see O'Malley," she grinned.  
  
John grinned back with a twinkle in his eye. "Right. Because I know O'Malley will be missing you terribly by then."  
  
"And I'll be missing O'Malley just as much," she replied knowing full well they were no longer discussing the kitten.  
  
"Tomorrow then." He walked back to his truck and had just opened the door when Monica called out to him.  
  
"Maybe you are a cat person after all, John." She got into her SUV and pulled out with a smile.  
  
John shook his head and got into his truck. Something told him this was shaping up to be a very good weekend and was all thanks to a tiny, white ball of fluff.  
PS - the hamster story really did happen to me (except for the nightmare part) and trust me - that hamster almost became a hamster popsicle by being thrown out in the snow! Still haven't regained feeling in finger but at least usage came back - stupid, evil hamster! 


End file.
